debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
The Annoying Dog
Summary The Annoying Dog is the physical representation of Toby Fox within Undertale. While he may appear as a harmless white dog, you soon will find out that he can appear anywhere at a moment's notice. He can even take artifacts that could help you greatly on your journey. He's most likely seen around Papyrus, possibly implying that's Toby Fox's favorite character. He returns in Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C, likely higher Name: Annoying Dog, Toby Fox Origin: Undertale, Deltarune Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog, Avatar of Toby Fox Attack Potency: At least Low Macroverse level, likely higher (Far above the likes of Chara and Asriel. Created the game of Undertale on accident. Has even created Deltarune. Even above The Anomaly. As of 2018 has gotten 10x stronger) Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Omnipresent '(Exists around all of Undertale & Deltarune) 'Combat Speed: Immeasurable (Should not be any slower then his creations.) Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Low Macroversal, likely ' higher ' Durability: At least Low Macroverse level, likely higher Stamina: Nigh-Infinite (Seems to get tired) Range: At least Low Macroversal, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Creation (Created Undertale & Deltarune), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (Type 1. Accidentally created Undertale in form of a game), 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Likely Type 1), Absorption (Absorbs the legendary artifact), Energy Manipulation (Was surrounded with "golden energy" during the year of the dog), 4th Wall Awareness (Fully aware it's a game), As he created all he would logically have all of their abilities, including: Soul Manipulation (All monsters and humans can perform attacks that can damage the soul), Bone Manipulation (Sans and Papyrus can create bones to attack with), Gravity Manipulation (In the form of making the soul be forced to jump instad of float) Magic (All monsters are confirmed to be made of magic), Fire Manipulation (Toriel and Asgore's attacks are fire based), Sound Manipulation (Shyren can use her voice to attack), Lightning Manipulation (Asriel and Vulkin's attacks are lightning based), Timeline Destruction and Creation (Chara & The Anomaly can create and destroy the timeline of undertale), Time Travel (Any user with sufficient enough determination can refuse their death and go back to a point in time), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending), & Resistance to it (Can stop you from hacking the game to get certain items), Power Nullfication (Chara could steal all of The Anomaly's determination), Possession (Chara could possess Frisk), Summoning (Asriel can summon swords), Flight (Asriel could fly), Danmaku (Most monster attacks are a continous amount of projectiles), Web Manipulation (Scaling to Muffet and her spiders), Invincibility Negation and Damage Over Time (San's KR negates invincibility frames, and adds extra damage), Psychokinesis(Sans can throw your soul around), Limited Time Manipulation (Mettaton can rewind attacks), Plant Manipulation (Flowey can manipulate vines) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Likely Omniscient (Should have all knowledge of Undertale and Deltarune) Weaknesses: Sleeps often, very lazy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Undertale Category:Deltarune Category:Author Avatar Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Plot Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sound Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Data Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Possession Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Negation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Users Category:Web Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Gods